edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SawEd II
'SawEd II '''is the sequel to a crossover series between Ed Edd 'n' Eddy and Saw series. Story Plank awakens to find two halves of a spike-filled mask locked around his neck. A videotape states that he has one minute to extract the key from behind his right eye with a scalpel, but he fails and is killed when the mask closes around his head. Kevin is called to the scene after a message for him is found, and he uses the mask to lead him and a SWAT team to an abandoned steel factory. They find the Eds, the true Jigsaw Killers, as well as computer monitors showing eight people, including Rolf, his best friend, Jimmy, and Nazz, the only known survivor of the Eds' games. They are trapped inside a house and have two hours before a nerve agent filling the house kills them, but the Eds assure Kevin that he will find Jonny in a "safe, secure state" if he talks alone with the Eds, and Kevin reluctantly agrees in order to buy time for the tech team to track the signal. The six victims - Rolf, Nazz, Jimmy, Jonny and the Kanker Sisters - are told by tape recorder that antidotes have been placed around the house to save them from the gas, and that one of them is in the safe with them, the numbers to which is "in the back of their minds" and their order can be found "over the rainbow". Rolf and Jimmy inspect the door, and Jimmy is killed when a gun fires through the peephole. They reach the basement, where a tape left for Lee reveals that she helped with the kidnappings, proved when Rolf realizes she kidnapped him. She tries to retrieve two of the antidotes from the furnace, but she accidentally turns it on and is unable to escape befores he is burned alive. After Jonny learns from Nazz that she was previously tested, Rolf leads them to an upstairs room that Jonny manages to break into, which houses another antidote behind a steel door, and a pit filled with hypodermic needles which contains the key. The test is meant for Jonny, but he instead throws Marie into the pit; though she finds the key, Jonny fails to unlock the door in time and abandons the group out of frustration. In the factory, the Eds infuriate Kevin with idle conversation and cryptic words, eventually revealing his backstory: after being uninvited to Kevin's party and after him berating them in front of the kids, the Eds tried to commit suicide by building a rollercoaster to their doom, but survive the crash despite their injuries and decided to spend the rest of their lives testing others. The tech team arrives, and the Eds reveals through provided files that the other seven victims are criminals who Kevin himself had framed for various crimes, and that Jonny will be in danger if they discover his identity. Kevin destroys many of the Eds documents, in the hopes of angering them to the point of surrender, though they don't appear to care. Jonny returns to the first room, where he discovers a colored number on Jimmy's neck and realizes that Jigsaw's clue means each of them has part of the safe combination on the back of their necks. Now desperate to get the antidote, he kills May in a fight and begins hunting the others. Nazz and Rolf and Marie escape Jonny after learning his identity, but Nazz returns immediately after finding May's body. Marie finds a room with an antidote in a glass box, but her arms become trapped in the razor blade-lined sockets, and Jonny leaves her to die after reading her number. Nazz and Rolf return to the first room and find a tunnel that eventually leads them to the bathroom from the first film Rolf collapses moments before Jonny finds them. Nazz points out that Jonny cannot read his own number, and he cuts the skin from his neck to read it. He then moves to kill them but is killed first when Rolf, who feigned collapse, slashes his neck with a hacksaw. Having seen Jonny chasing Rolf, Kevin assaults the Eds and forces them to lead the way to the house at gunpoint. The area they were sitting in is revealed to be a lift, which they use to leave the factory. The SWAT team simultaneously infiltrate a similar house using the video feed's signal, finding only VCRs playing previously-recorded images, revealing that the gas house tests took place ''before they found the Eds. The factory's timer expires and opens a large safe which contains Jonny bound and wearing a oxygen mask, which match the Eds cryptic clue. Unaware of any of this, Kevin leaves the Eds outside and locates the bathroom, where he is attacked by a monkey-masked figure. He awakens to find himself shackled at the ankle to the pipes, and a tape recorder left by Nazz reveals that she is the Eds' protégé. She appears in the doorway and seals the door to the bathroom, leaving Kevin to die. Outside, the Eds hears his screams and smiles slowly form on their faces. Quotes "We keep talking to you in exchange for Jonny and all your jawbreakers." - Eddy "BEGONE BALD-HEADED BEING FROM VALHALA!" - Rolf seconds before killing Jonny "You can destroy the documents but you'll never find a way to make us confess." - Double D